Gracias a la oscuridad
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, no podía evitar voltear a mirarlo cada vez que pasaba frente a mí y, siendo sincera, lo único que esperaba era que el volteara a sonreírme. ... En fin, Gaara era un chico rockero del montón...
1. Lo primero

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

Lo Primero

Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, no podía evitar voltear a mirarlo cada vez que pasaba frente a mí y, siendo sincera, lo único que esperaba era que el volteara a sonreírme.

Y es que él era realmente interesante para mí, su forma de ser, hasta su forma de caminar, como si nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Y él, precisamente tenía que ser Sabaku no Gaara

Siempre vestía con chamarras de cuero, pentalones oscuros de mezclilla con un sinfín de cadenas, playeras negras generalmente sin mangas, con extensiones en los oídos, y de vez en cuando lentes oscuros que, cuando se quitaba, dejaba ver los pupilentes blancos con negro que utilizaba siempre, Gaara era, sin lugar a dudas, el peor chico que me podría gustar de toda la escuela, de eso estaba segura, pues al parecer a mi primo no lo tragaba en lo absoluto, ya en varias ocasiones habíamos pasado frente a él, exactamente cuando sacaba el humo del cigarro justo en la cara de Neji, y este no hacía más que mirarlo a muerte.

En fin, Gaara era un chico rockero del montón, del tipo que odian Neji y mi padre y, por mala suerte, del tipo que más atraía mi atención. Y yo, desafortunadamente, había sufrido una transformación que mi padre detestaba.

FLASH BACK

Mi escuela secundaría era mixta, además era un internado, aquí tenía 2 grandes amigas, o al menos eso eran para mi, Sakura y Karin eran mayores que yo, pero al contrario que ellas yo estaba más desarrollada, por lo que nunca me quitaba el suéter del uniforme. Sakura estaba en mi salón, y se sentaba junto al chico que me gustaba; durante toda la secundaria pude ver como ella coqueteaba con él y cuando no estaba en el salón, como lo hacía Karin también, pero yo siempre hacía la tonta para que ellas no se dieran cuenta de que me gustaba.

Un día, ya en 3er año Sakura y Sasuke se hicieron novios, y yo caí en una depresión horrible, en la cual me aleje de todos y, cada que podía, me quedaba sola o en algún lugar apartado para que nadie me molestara, y aunque sufrí mucho, gracias a esto pude darme cuenta de la verdadera cara de esas 2.

Tiempo después ambos cortaron, y fue el turno de Karin, Sakura volvió a buscarme y, aunque no lo quería pasaba el día con ella gracias a mi forma de ser tan pacífica que tenia, lo peor que pude hacer; paso un bimestre, luego dos y la escuela acabo, ese día podíamos regresar a casa, pero primero pase con Sakura, pues me pidió que la viera en los baños traseros de la escuela, por que quería hablar con migo de un asunto muy importante, pero cuando llegue, no fue a ella a quien encontré.

-Sakura-chan, en donde estas?

-Hinata?

-Ven- En ese momento me hacer que a una de las puertas, cuando sentí que alguien me empujo y la puerta se cerró.

-HEY! ABRAN!- Y solo escuche las risas de las 2 que estaban afuera, y cuando volte al frente vi a Sasuke sentado con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro

-Con que eres tú…

-Sasuke-kun, estas aquí, por favor ayúdame a abrir la puerta.

-Por que debería hacerlo?- fue lo único que escuche antes de caer al suelo con Sasuke sobre mi desabrochando me el suéter.

-Q.. Que haces?- el sonrió de lado, yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Es cierto que tienes mejor cuerpo que esas dos juntas jajaja-

-Sasuke, aléjate de mí!- Le grite cuando sentí su mano desfajando mi playera.

-Caya, veras que pronto lo disfrutaras- y volvió a reír, mientras yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que me soltara, y cuando vi una oportunidad lo golpe en el rostro con el codo y me logre parar, con la playera a medio desabrochar.-Que te pasa?- me grito.

-Aléjate de mi!- grite pegándome a la pared con los brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho.

-Ahh..!- Volvió a gritar Sasuke- Puedes tener mejor cuerpo, pero eres demasiado sosa!- y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mí, y en ese momento corrí a empujar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas para que se abriera y luego Salí corriendo a la vez que lo escuchaba gritar de nuevo, y a las otras dos reír a carcajadas.

No me detuve a ver si alguien me miraba ni a acomodarme el uniforme, lo único que hice fue correr a toda velocidad mientras rompía en llanto hasta que llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta con seguro y de inmediato caí en el suelo hecha trisas, ahí quede hasta que el último rayo de sol desapareció de mi vista, luego…, luego me levante llena de furia abrí la ventana, me quite el uniforme y lo avente hacia afuera, e hice lo mismo con toda mi ropa, le quite el edredón rosa a mi cama y lo avente, agarre unas tijeras y lo corte en pedazos, lo mismo hice con el uniforme y con varias cosas más, tanto maquillaje como peluches, hasta que quedo un regadero en mi cuarto, fue entonces cuando me di un baño y me recosté en mi cama, con tan solo la sabana cubriéndome, esa noche no pase frio, a pesar de que todos los días anteriores y siguientes estuvo nublado.

Al despertarme me mire al espejo y ya no vi a mi vieja yo, la chica linda a quien todos manipulaban, no, esa Hinata ya no existía, lo había decidido, ese día mi vida cambiaria. Tome un pantalón de mezclilla, el más oscuro que encontré y me lo puse, busque mis converse morados y me los puse sin calceta, luego encontré una playera negra de tirantes sin mangas y me la puse mientras me miraba nuevamente al espejo. El cabello, ya largo pues lo había dejado crecer durante 3 años me caía por la espalda hasta la cadera, lo cepille y mi rostro, de una tonalidad blanca como la nieva, lo lave, y esa fue la primera vez desde que entre a la secundaría, que Salí de casa sin una sola gota de maquillaje, no lo necesitaba, nunca más tenía que usar lo mismo que aquellas tontas para poder salir con ellas.

En el pasillo encontré a mi primo, y sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera un tímido "Buenos días" pase de él y me dirigí a la tienda más cercana, en busca de unas bolsas para la basura que habitaba en mi cuarto.


	2. Cambio

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

Cambio

Fue la 1ra vez, si, la 1ra vez en mi corta vida en que salí de casa sin una gran sudadera puesta para ocultar mi cuerpo, y a pesar de que me sentía extraña, al mismo tiempo podía sentirme liberada, como un pájaro que paso mucho tiempo enjaulado y dejan salir al mundo verdadero. Las personas me veía pasar, y las chicas que días antes me envidiaban por la ropa de marca que utilizaba, ahora me veían con cara de pocos amigos y evitaban su contacto físico conmigo, esto fue lo mismo en la ida y la vuela, en la cual volví a encontrarme con Neji exactamente en la entrada de mi recamara.

- Hinata, que ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto con un tono de preocupación escondido en su dura voz de siempre.

- No es nada, ahora lo arreglo- dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la recamara y mostraba la bolsa negra para basura.

- Hinata, ahí algo de lo que quieras hablar con alguien?-

- Estoy bien, solo remodelare mi cuarto.- trate de cerrar la puerta, pero el seguía en ella

- Hay un desastre dentro, y nada de ropa que sirva, ¿quieres ir a comprar algo mañana?- Yo voltee a mirarlo

-Si quieres…, ahora, por favor déjame sola- Neji se alejo de la puerta a pasos más lentos de lo normal, y yo cerré con seguro mi puerta al mismo tiempo en que arrojaba la bolsa a mi cama.

Pase todo el día en el arreglo de mi cuarto, tirando cosas y pintando las paredes, el resultado de esta operación dio por terminado alrededor de las ocho de la noche, con un cuarto de paredes totalmente negras y un techo de madera con una lámpara con forma de luna, que daba una tenue luz melancólica parecida a la de las tumbas aparecidas en la obra de "La dama de negro", al terminar con mi trabajo, me di un ligero baño y después termine dormida en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

Desperté en el mismo lugar, saque algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado, me lave el rostro y cepille mi cabello, y tomando una sudadera morada Salí de mi recamara en dirección a la puerta de entrada, donde se encontraba Neji recargado, como si estuviese allí desde temprano, lo mire un segundo y, al él percatarse de mi presencia abrió la puerta y me dejo salir frente a él.

-Hora de irnos- fue lo único que dije, y sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, comencé a caminar en dirección al distrito de compras más cercano posible. El trayecto fue hecho en un total silencio, sin embargo, en ningún momento lo sentí incomodo.

Al llegar a Ginza (distrito de compras caro en Japón) me dirigí a una de esas tiendas con estilo gótico por fuera, y al entrar me encontré con las mejores cosa que hubiese visto jamás, de reojo podía ver a mi primo poner mara cara al ver la ropa y accesorios que escogía. Me probé unos vestido y unas faldas, e hice lo mismo en otras 5 tiendas más, Neji y yo terminamos llenos de bolsas y cajas de compra de distintas tiendas de ropa gótica y yo, de la última, salí con un vestido de terciopelo color vino, largo, con un gran escote cuadrado y grandes mangas largas, a lo que Neji solo me miro escondiendo un gesto sorpresivo.

Y pasaron las vacaciones, entre mi nueva forma de ser, el nuevo modelo de mi cuarto, la reacción insustituible de mi primo el cual, fingía aun no saberlo, y los regaños y reproches que mi padre me hacía llegar por medio de gritos, que poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta convertirse en simples murmullos in entendibles o ligeros gruñidos por lo bajo. Fue entonces, cuando de un día a otro, me encontraba en la entrada de la que sería mi nueva escuela, tras de mi Neji, quien parecía tenerme ahora más a su cuidado que antes, y en frente, él, con su chamarra de cuero, y una ligera mochila cruzada, de la cual saco una revista de rock.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Siempre caminaba sola al momento del cambio de clases, mi escuela era demasiado grande por lo que tardábamos unos diez minutos en llegar de un extremo al otro, y uno de esos días en el cambio de la primera a la segunda clase, choque con él, el motivo del choque, fue nada más y nada menos que los MP3, que ambos íbamos viendo sin fijarnos por donde caminábamos, y sin decir una sola palabra seguí mi camino y él el suyo, sin embargo, mi corazón no se estuvo quieto, sino hasta que uno de mis compañeros de clase se acerco tapándome los ojos.

-Si adivinas quien soy te regalo un perro- dijo una voz a mi oído.

- No quiero un perro y no sé quién eres, así que por favor quítame las manos de los ojos, que no me dejas ver- dije con un tono frio que salía sin forzarlo.

-Eso es aburrido- dijo nuevamente a la vez que me dejaba ver de quien se trataba.- Como no te puedes saber mi nombre!- dijo como histérico- soy Inuzuka Kiba, y que no se te olvide! Dijo con un tono…, por el cual no pude aguantar la risa.- Hey, por fin sonríes!- volvió a hablar – Y cómo te llamas he?, no c tu nombre.

-Soy Hinata, - Respondí con una ligera sonrisa- ahora lo sabes, quien es él?- Pregunte por el otro chico de lentes y cabello negro.

- El es Shino Abúrame!, Hi-Na-Ta!, lindo nombre, oi, nos enteramos que la maestra de esta clase no va a venir, que tal si vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

-Claro- respondí sin pensar, y en un dos por tres ya nos encontrábamos en la cafetería.

Kiba era, un chico rockero, con dos tatuajes en las mejillas y el cabello desordenado, por cierto muy divertido, y porque no decir qué guapo, al igual Shino, a pesar de también ser rockero o, al menos eso parecía, ocultaba su rostro tras una gabardina oscura y unos lentes, lo cual le daba un aire de misterio; tal vez por esa razón nos miraban al entrar.

-Y?

-Y?- repetí la pregunta

-Por que estabas tan sola, no parece que te diviertas seguido.-Me pregunto Kiba

- no lo sé

-Debes de saberlo- insistió.

-No la molestes Kiba, si no se ira- Intervino la voz de Shino, la cual parecía incluso más seria que la de Neji-Nissan

- No te preocupes, no me iré, y ya te dije Kiba, que no se, y sobre divertirme, realmente no tengo amigos, por lo tanto hace tiempo que tampoco lo hago.

-Eso no es problema!-Casi grito Kiba, de hoy en adelante eres una de nosotros, entonces, Shino, ya somos 4.

-Somos tres Kiba- corrigió Shino, a lo que Kiba contesto enfadado.

-4!, Akamaru, también cuenta!.

-Lo siento, pero….. quien es Akamaru?-Pregunte mientras reía.

-Akamaru es el…..- comenzó a decir Shino, pero Kiba le tapo la boca.

-Mañana lo conocerás!- Dijo sonriendo

Ese día, paso rápido, Kiba era muy gracioso y Shino, a pesar de que casi no hablaba también era muy interesante, ese día, fue la primera vez, desde que había salido de la secundaria, en que volví a reír con facilidad de cosas, que si en el momento no eran graciosas, Shino las hacían, a su forma, bastante chistosas, fue el día en el que volví a comunicarme con otra persona que no fuera Neji y el día en que me conseguí unos verdaderos amigos, con los que no debía de hacer lo mismo, o tener los mismos gustos en total ni nada por el estilo, ese día fue genial.

Al terminar las clases Neji-nisan ya me esperaba fuera del salón de clases, y pareció sorprendido cuando me vio reír y salir junto con Kiba y Shino.

-Hinata.

-Neji-nisan.- dije aun riendo- cierto,- voltee hacia los chicos- Kiba, Shino, ya me tengo que ir.

- Ir?, en serio?- Repitió Kiba.- Pero si aún es temprano.

-Lose, pero así es, otro día me quedare Adiós.

-Adiós- Se despidieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y ellos son?- Pregunto Neji cuando ya estábamos fuera de la escuela.

- Kiba el de los tatuajes, y Shino el de anteojos.

-Van en tu salón?

- Si, son muy divertidos- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Neji volteo a verme y suspiro- Por que?, te caen mal?

- Por ahora no, siempre y que tú este bien.

- Y lo estoy, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así, como hoy

-Eso me alegra- Respondió, y a pesar de que su rostro era in expresivo, pude ver en sus ojos como se relajaba.


	3. Akamaru

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

Akamaru

Llegue, nuevamente a la escuela, Neji encontró a Tenten, una amiga, y se siguieron juntos a su salón de clases, y yo, después de dar vuelta en el edificio marcado con la letra "D" escuche un fuerte ladrido y unos pasos veloces y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, sobre algo o alguien, mientras un gran perro blanco sacaba la lengua y agitaba la cola frente a mí.

-Podrías decirle a tu perro que se quite de mi pierna, no la puedo mover, y de paso quitarte tú de encima mío?- Escuche de repente una voz bajo de mi y al instante voltee.

Había caído justo encima de la persona menos deseada, o al revés, pues estaba sobre el chico que no podía dejar de mirar desde el primer día, aquel pelirrojo rockero que tanto me atraía se encontraba justamente debajo de mi y, un segundo después de ver su rostro me levante rápidamente quitando de un abrazo al perro blanco que se encontraba sobre su pierna.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención – dije nerviosa- además….- medite un instante- El perro no es mío- dije por fin más seria cuando el se empezó a levantar- disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gaara, -contesto con toda seriedad mientras levantaba unos lentes negros y me miraba de pies a cabeza- se te ha roto una media- dijo antes de voltearse y seguir caminando.

-AH?- mire mis piernas y me di cuenta de que era verdad- cierto-musite a lo bajo mientras escuchaba un grito que al parecer decía "Akamaru".

-Hey Akamaru! Porque te fuiste?, he? Hinata!- Escuche la voz de Kiba detrás mío-

- Kiba- Voltee a verlo mientras trataba de esconder mi pierna con la media rota y sin dejar de pensar en Gaara - hola

-Hey Hinata, como te va?- dijo mientras acariciaba al perro blanco- él es Akamaru,- dijo señalando al gran perro blanco

- Akamaru.- repetí mientras caía en la cuanta- AKAMARU?- él asintió con la cabeza y yo abrace fuertemente al perro mientras musitaba a su oído un "gracias" con una sonrisa.

Le conté a Kiba y a Shino lo que había pasado y Kiba río, mientras Shino solo me miraba con ojos penetrantes; después de eso el día no tuvo nada de divertido, y por más que tratara de encontrar a Gaara otra vez no lo logre.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía mirando a Gaara pasar, se había vuelto una costumbre buscarlo con la mirada cada que me tocaba clase de lectura, pues a él le tocaba química en el salón de enfrente, sin embargo era todo lo que hacía, pues no me atrevía a hablarle, y no lo hice en todo el semestre, ni mucho menos cuando me entere de que tenia novia.

Y su novia era, ni más ni menos que la capitana del equipo de volibol y una de las chicas que más odiaba, aun que no lo demostrara realmente. Haruno Sakura y,¿ por que no demostrar que era mejor que Sakura ahora que ya nada me enlazaba a ella como en el pasado?, claro, sin rebajarme como ella lo había hecho, porque si me gustaba Gaara, pero no me atrevía a quitárselo tal y como ella había hecho con Sasuke, yo era mejor que ella jugando vóley y lo demostraría.

Una semana después de enterarme que Sakura y Gaara eran novios y de saber que ella era la capitana del equipo de vóley fui con el entrenador Kakashi a llenar mi formato de inscripción, y así fue como, después de unas cuantas preguntas sobre mis habilidades en la cancha y de cuánto tiempo había jugado antes me pidió asistir al día siguiente a los entrenamientos después de clases.

Me levante temprano y metí un short y una blusa delgada dentro de la mochila que llevaba a la escuela, junto con mis tenis de deportes y al salir junto con Neji, este noto que mi mochila se veía más grande y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Hinata, que pasa?, ahora porque llevas tantas cosas?

-Lo que pasa, es que ayer me inscribí en una actividad extra y no puedo tomarla con la ropa que llevo.

-Entonces no regresaras con migo a casa.-Afirmo- y ¿A qué actividad te inscribiste? Para llevar tantas cosas-

-Vóley -respondí con una sonrisa-

-¿Enserio?- sonrió- bueno, siempre fuiste buena jugando. Solo no llegues muy tarde a casa.- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a callar.

Ya en la escuela.

-Woooa! Hinata, ¿Cómo es que traes tantas cosas hoy a la escuela?-pregunto mientras cargaba mi mochila Kiba.

-Voy a entrenar después de clases

-Encerio? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Te podríamos haber metido al equipo femenil de vóley

-A eso voy Kiba, a entrenar vóley- dije con una sonrisa

-Genial!- Ahora fue Shino el que hablo- de seguro eres buena jugadora para poder haber entrado a medio semestre.

-La mejor -dije jugando- al menos soy buena en eso

-Y en la pintura, haces unos paisajes hermosos Hinata, pero si además de eso eres buena jugando, puede incluso que el profe Kakashi reconsidere el cambio de capitana.

-Que no les cae bien la capitana?-Pregunte sabiendo una respuesta obvia.

-Claro que no, la detestamos- Dijo Kiba sacando la lengua- cuando "entrena" más parece que esta modelando, además se la pasa de fácil con los de los otros deportes, y cuando llega a ir el que parece ser su novio no baja las cursilerías- dijo riendo- incluso parece que su novio se avergüenza, pues cada vez va menos a los entrenamientos, llego a sentir lástima por aquel tipo.- volvió a reír.

Al acabar las clases me fui junto con Kiba y Shino al gimnasio y después de cambiarme en los vestidores de chicas salí solo para darme cuenta de que todo el equipo ya estaba ahí, bueno, al menos el de los chicos, quienes no me dejaban de mirar, hasta que Kiba se acerco a mí y me paso el brazo por los hombros al mismo tiempo que el Prof. Kakashi se acercaba.

-Hey! Kiba no manosees a mi nueva jugadora-dijo el profe Kakashi mientras aventaba la balonera frente a los chicos

-No se enoje que es mi amiga Kakashi

-Una niña tan educada como ella no puede ser amiga de un tipo como tú Kiba, acéptalo- dijo sonriendo el profe.

-Pues de hecho- dije lentamente- Kiba es muy buen amigo mío .

-Enserio?, pobre de ti hija- me palmeo

-Ah! Que mala onda, profe.- se quejo Kiba- Además también lo es de Shino, diga algo.

-Shino es Shino- Respondió el profe Kakashi

-ENTONCES YO QUE!- Se volvió a quejar Kiba

-Tu eres un inmaduro Kiba- Todos los del equipo se rieron

-AHHh… , Pero me eligió de capitán ahí esta- contra ataco Kiba- soy su mejor jugador.

-Al menos sirves para algo- y los jugadores se burlaron nuevamente ante ese comentario del profesor- Bueno ya basta Kiba Vete para haya!- lo corrió el profe, para este momento ya se había terminado de juntar también el equipo femenino, con excepción de la capitana- Les presento a Hinata, ella va a ser la nueva integrante del equipo femenino, alumna de 1er semestre, llévense bien- se dirigió a las chicas, quienes sonrieron- y ustedes- volteo a ver a los chicos- no vallan a hacerle ninguna tarugada he!.

Después de aquella extraña presentación Los jugadores tomaron un balón y se fueron a u8na cancha, y las jugadoras se amontonaron frente a mi, preguntando todo tipo de cosas, por fin, cuando se dispersaron, vi a Sakura frente a mi seria, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, yo sonreí.

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura- salude tan fríamente que incluso pude sentir frio mi aliento.

-Hinata…- fue lo único que ella respondió.


	4. Capitana

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

**Y BUENO, Hasta ahorita que me doy cuenta de que no pongo lo de la pertenencia de los personajes, pero bueno, es obvio que yo no los cree, asi que permanecere sin ponerlo, por ue realmente me da una lata jajajaja, despues de todo ustedes ya saben quien los creo, sino, no creo que estarian aqui.**

**En fin, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, y recuerden comentar...**

CAPITANA

Y el entrenamiento comenzó, y yo empecé a presumir de mis habilidades, Sakura se quedaba bastante atrás de mi conforme seguíamos el entrenamiento, más incluso, cuando nos pusieron a jugar, Sakura estaba en un equipo y yo en otro, sin embargo desde el inicio mi equipo le llevaba la delantera al suyo, a pesar de que yo estaba con las chicas de la banca y ella con las de los preliminares; el profesor se dio cuenta y nos junto a las mejores en un mismo equipo, el cual puso a jugar contra el de los chicos. Fui la primera al saque y durante 3 seguidos los chicos no pudieron, hasta que Kiba, que noto la secuencia de mis saque con la mano izquierda, lo arreglo todo para poderlo recibir y así hacer juego en contra del equipo femenil, el cual perdió su primer punto. El juego siguió igual de intenso, haciendo punto por punto a favor y en contra, dejándome demostrar las habilidades que tenía y desde hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba.

Y así pasaron las primeras 3 semanas de entrenamiento, diario después de clases iba junto con Kiba y Shino a las canchas, y pude darme cuenta de que Sakura se veía cada vez más frustrada, pues el profesor comenzó a ponerme en sitios estratégicos y más atención.

-Chicas, vengan por favor- nos llamo el profesor Kakashi en la 4ta semana de entrenamiento- Pronto comenzaran las preliminares para los juegos de nivel bachillerato, así que necesitamos acoplar nuestro equipo- comenzó a decir cuando todas nos juntamos- En los amistosos del semestre pasado, como nuestra capitana se graduó elegí a la mejor candidata para suplir su puesto, Sakura cumplía con todos los requisitos y su desempeño dado en los juegos fue muy bueno puesto que ganamos contra todos nuestros contrincantes en el torneo,-Ante esas palabras Sakura subió su animo con una sonrisa socarrona- pero nos han llegado muy buenas jugadoras dentro del tiempo en que hemos entrenado, y estoy pensando en cambiar el puesto, todas son muy buenas pero las mejores son, sin duda alguna: Hinata y Sakura,-ante esto yo estaba confiada- y como estamos en una ciudad de libre decisión dejare que ustedes decidan quien es la mejor para el puesto, solo déjenme decirles que si ella esta en desacuerdo, o no demuestra el desempeño adecuado en el torneo, me veré obligado a cambiarle el puesto-todas se comenzaron a mirar, buscando una respuesta.-¿Y bien?

-Profe Kakashi, hablo por todas nosotras al decir que Hinata es la más adecuada para el puesto de capitana-dijo una chica de cabello castaño peinado en dos chongos, a lo que pude ver, Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

-Entonces, al ser ustedes mayoría- dijo el profe todavía contando a las chicas que estaban del lado de la que había hablado- Hinata te quedas como… -no alcanzo a terminar pues una rubia comenzó a hablar.

-Pero maestro Kakashi, no tengo nada contra ti Hinata, - dijo al mirarme- tenemos que analizar bien las propuestas, para no meternos en problemas en los juegos, no sabemos si Hinata ha jugado antes con la presión que cae sobre nosotros, puesto que todos van a vencernos, pues somos las mejores, y con Sakura ya jugamos una vez con ella.

-Muy cierto Ino- dijo el profesor pensativo, - pero lo que dices sobre la presión, en los juegos que tuvimos con Sakura no había nada de presión, y sobre Hinata, ¿Ya has jugado antes en torneos no?- dijo mientras todas ponían su atención en mi.

-Desde mini-vóley llegamos a ser campeonas nacionales unas 3 veces, y hace dos años, en las vacaciones de verano fui capitana durante el torneo de verano y ganamos.

-¿Enserio Hinata?- dijo el profesor estupefacto al igual que las demás jugadoras- ¿Qué les parece eso, Ino, tu que tenias dudas?.

-No pues- dijo sonriendo- Si has sido campeona y capitana por mi que seas la capitana por siempre, así nadie nos ganara jajaja- dijo riendo.

-Muy bien, entonces Hinata, te dejo a cargo; vallan a casa o echen reta ¡el entrenamiento ha acabado por hoy!-grito lo último para que los chicos escucharan, al momento Kiba y Shino llegaron junto a mi.

-¿Y bien, que paso?- Pregunto Kiba al llegar, por lo que yo comencé a contarle mientras veía la cara de enojo de Sakura alejarse con su novio.

-¿Enserio? ¡Sacaron a la frentona por ti! ¡FELICIDADES HINATA!

-Cierto, felicidades- dijeron ambos

-Esto lo tenemos que celebrar Vamos Hinata, ¡Yo invito los helados!

-¡Claro!, pero primero hay que cambiarnos, la mayoría de las chicas se retiraron, así que supongo estarán vacios, ustedes también. Nos vemos aquí mismo cuando acabemos.

Vi a los chicos alejarse y aventar a un par que también iba a los vestidores, me parece que eran Naruto y Shikamaru, pues el primero era muy hiperactivo y el otro parecía no querer moverse de su sitio.

Yo estaba apunto de llegar a los vestidores, cuando hoy un sollozo y la voz de Gaara, por lo que me detuve un momento.

-¿Ahora que pasa?, hace tiempo que no te veía llorar Sakura.

-Gaara amor [(&%$*N.A=TT_TT si aja!*$%&)] ¿que crees? Ya no soy la capitana del equipo.- escuche a Sakura decir mientras sollozaba-

-¿Y por eso haces tanto berrinche? Sakura no vale llorar por un puesto, que te cuesta que otra chica sea la capitana.

-¡NO! Gaara no entiendes, es que esa chica es detestable, es presumida y se cree la gran cosa, deberías haber escuchado cuando dijo que ya había sido capitana antes, además es bien Zo…

-Sakura, a ti no se te puede creer que alguien sea de esa forma, hablas así de todas las chicas que te caen mal.

-Pero, Gaara, ¡Deberías estar de mi lado eres mi novio!, además ella es…- decidí dejar de escuchar y pase lentamente lo más lejos de ellos, pues estaban justo frente a la entrada de los vestidores de chicas.

-¡Sakura soy tu novio, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que callar y decir que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que digas!- Hasta donde estaba se escuchaban sus gritos.

-¡Pues deberías!. Mira, ¿Sabes que? Me voy a cambiar, ¡ya no quiero verte largo!.- se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores mientras volteaba a gritarle a su novio.

-Sakura, por favor escucha, siempre te pones así por cualquier cosa. ¡Espera Sakura!

-¡Ahí estas!- escuche detrás mío al momento que entraba a los vestidores-¡HINATA!, ¡Hinata!- Me tomo del hombro.

-Que quieres Sakura- dije mientras me zafaba y dejaba mis cosas en un loquer.

-¡TU!, como si no fuera suficiente humillarme en los entrenamientos, ¡vas y me quitas el puesto de capitana!- decía enojada mientras apretaba los puños frente a mi.

-¿Humillarte? Ja, ¿Que acaso no sabes que el nivel de juego cuenta más que cualquier cosa? Y tu Sakura no estas a mi nivel.- le dije casi escupiendo las palabras en su rostro.

-A… si claro, que hayas jugado desde pequeña tiene algo que ver. Mira nada más, ahora veo por que eras tan sosa en secundaria, por eso Sasuke nunca se fijo en ti.

-¿Sasuke?, Sakura estamos hablando de cosas totalmente opuestas a Sasuke y la secundario, que los metes en esto.-dije golpeando con mi mano la pared

-¿Que que tienen que ver?, ¿Acaso crees que no sabia que utilizas esto para vengarte de mi?, por lo que hice con Sasuke.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, puede ver una sombra en la entrada.

-Por lo que hiciste con Sasuke ¿Acaso te refieres a cuando tú y Karin se enteraron de que a mi me gustaba y se turnaban para salir con él?- ella asintió.- Pues estas muy equivocada, mi rencor en contra tuya y de Karin es mucho más fuerte que eso, ja-bufe- que hayas andado con el chico que me gustaba, e incluso dejado que te tocara, eso lo supere más rápido de lo que te imaginas, es más, ya ni lo recordaba.-Le decía mientras la miraba con ojos penetrantes, logrando la mirada de regaño y desacuerdo que me mostraba mi padre, e incluso peor.- Realmente dime que no recuerdas el fin de año- su rostro se transformo de uno enojado a uno preocupado, yo sonreí tristemente.- cuando tú y Karin, mis "mejores amigas" ¡me llamaron a los baños y al estar ahí me encerraron con el idiota de Sasuke quien intento violarme!, y por más que gritaba no abrían la puerta- dije, comenzando a caer lagrimas de mis ojos.- créeme Sakura, que si fuera como tu hubiera hecho lo que tu con Sasuke con tu novio, e incluso puesto a todo el mundo en tu contra.-dije con rabia.

-Si claro- comenzó defensiva- como si tú pudieras hacer eso.

-¿y crees que no puedo?, compárame contigo Sakura, al igual que en el primer año de secundaria, ¿Que acaso crees que no recuerdo nada?, en segundo año dejaste de hacerlo, y me convertiste en tu sombra, ¿Por que?, pues porque ya tenia mucho mejor cuerpo que tu. Aun así Sakura dime, ¿¡Crees que no puedo hacerlo! – ella permaneció callada y asustada.-

-Hinata yo… Lo s…..-

-A caso es un ¿Lo siento?- ella asintió mirando el suelo- ve rompe un plato y dile que lo sientes, ¿acaso el plato volvió a ser como era antes?, no verdad, si no sirve con el plato ¿Crees que lo hará conmigo?.

- ¡Hazlo!- grito- hazlo, trata de quitarme al idiota de mi novio, y cuando consiga otro vuélvelo a hacer, ¡Y así sucesivamente! Hinata, tu no eres de esas personas no lo harías.-dijo con lagrimas de rabia-

-Exactamente, Sakura, yo no seria capaz de hacer nada de lo que tu has hecho, tengo todo lo necesario, e incluso más, pero entre ello tengo algo que tu no, y eso es el respeto, respeto por mi persona y por las que me rodean,- ella me miro aun llorando- yo no seria capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, y aunque para ti no signifique nada, para mi, el ser la capitana, significa que he ganado, y que tengo todo lo necesario para pelear contra ti y todo quien se me ponga enfrente. No volveré a caer con nadie igual a ti ni a Sasuke,…-

-¡HINATA!-escuche un grito desde la puerta

-,… y si llegara a hacerlo, -proseguí- tengo verdaderos amigos que me ayudarían a salir de esa situación.- saque mis cosas del loquer.

-¡HINATA!- grito mi nombre con odio y rabia en su voz, pues yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida-

-ahh, mejor me voy no creo poder cambiarme aquí- dije como si no ollera nada, trate de secar mis lagrimas.-

-Una chica como tú no puede obtener nada, Hinata a chicas como tu son las que salen más lastimadas en sus rela…- Y callo, pues justo frente a nosotras estaba Gaara.

-Gaara…-pronuncio en un murmullo, mientras yo lo mire un segundo a los ojos y luego seque mis lágrimas, para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Mh… con que idiota…..- fue lo último que escuche cuando al salir vi a Kiba-.

-Hi… Hinata, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto cuando corrí a abrazarlo.

-si… so… solo, de… déjame estar así un mo… momento- dije tartamudeando como hacia mucho tiempo no hacia, yo solo sentí en forma de respuesta el cálido abraso de Kiba.

-Alguien viene- escuche a Shino, por lo que sin que Kiba me soltara nos hicimos a un lado, justo detrás de un pilar

-Gaara, déjame explicarte- era la voz de Sakura.

-¿Que hacía ese tipo adentro?- Kiba se tenso-Si el se atrevió a hacerte algo juro que yo…

-Cállate Kiba, no creo que él tenga algo que ver con Hinata.

-¿Explicarme?, no hay nada que explicar,-Volvimos a escucharles- recuerdo que me contaste esa historia, sin embargo en ella Hinata no era la victima, sino la culpable y tu, por cierto única amiga, Karin era victima, ambas me hicieron creer lo contrario, ahora veo claramente que lo que los demás chicos decían sobre ti es verdad, así que tal y como tu dijiste hace unos momentos, Sakura, no quiero volverte a ver NUNCA ni que te metas en mis cosas, claramente hemos terminado.-Fue lo último que escuche, junto a los lejanos pasos de Gaara y los berrinches de Sakura alejándose.

-¿El sabe que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Kiba y yo asentí en su pecho, más calmada-

-Pe… pero, por… por fa…fav…favor no digan nada, no sab… sabia que el estaba ahí.- Trate de componer mi tartamudeo al último, y mire a ambos mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas secas de las mejillas.

Y aqui (Porfin) esta la actualizacion, espero que sea de su agrado y me sigan leyendo, en fin, a aquellas personas de las que recibi reviews(o como se escriba) les agradesco mucho, sus comentarios de animo y que les gusta mi historia me hacen sentir muy bien. Saludos para todos los que me leen y espero hagan lo mismo con mis demás fics.

Nos leemos SheiAngZuya (n_n)7


	5. Volviéndolo a ver

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

******Disclaimer. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mejor mangaka del mundo (para mi lo es) Rumiko Takahashi, lo único que si me pertenece es la historia jejejeje.

_**VOLVIÉNDOLO A VER**_

Nos saltamos la celebración que íbamos a tener por haberme nombrado capitana y, con el paso del tiempo llegue nuevamente a olvidar lo pasado; el tiempo transcurrió su ritmo normalmente y lo único que me llegaba a inquietar era la mirada penetrante de cierto peli-rojo que desde la distancia no apartaba su vista de mi, aunque esta costumbre se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

En los entrenamientos el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo, pues Sakura no había vuelto a asistir a ellos desde aquel día en que discutimos, y parecía que todas se relajaban con su ausencia.

-¡Hinata!- grito un Kiba con más energía de la necesaria.

-¿Que pasa Kiba?- conteste luego de beber un poco de agua, pues estaba exhausta a causa del entrenamiento para los preliminares.

-Hinata, ¿recuerdas que hicimos a un lado tu celebración de ascenso a capitana?- yo asentí levemente mientras secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla.- pues por fin se llevara a cabo, así que cámbiate rápidamente y encuéntranos a Shino y a mi dentro de 15 minutos en la entrada de la escuela.-tomo mis cosas y dándomelas me dio un leve empujón hacia los vestidores femeninos, para luego alejarse corriendo.

-si claro- dije en voz baja mientras escuchaba a las demás jugadoras del equipo hablar casi a gritos dentro de las regaderas.

-¡Capitana!- escuche la chillona voz de Ino mientras saltaba hacia mi envuelta en una toalla blanca.

-Hola Ino, chicas.- salude cortésmente antes de meter mis cosas en un casillero y darme un enjuagón rápidamente, cuando salí las demás chicas también lo hicieron y todas nos comenzamos a cambiar.

-por cierto, capitana…

-No es necesario que me llamen capitana fuera de los juegos- interrumpí a una de mis compañeras antes de que siguiera hablando, era la novia de Neji, por lo tanto se llamaba Tenten-

-No nos importa, nos enorgullecemos de pertenecer a un equipo del que tú seas la capitana; además… dinos una cosa.

¿Sales con el capitán del equipo de chicos?, ¿con Kiba?- soltaron la mayoría de pronto, por lo que yo me quede estática en mi lugar amarrando mi bota.

-Esperen, que… ¿Que si salgo con Kiba?, no, claro que no- Salí del estado estatua del que había caído y seguí arreglándome.

-¿No?- se miraron, y de pronto una dijo.

-entonces ¿Con Shino?

-Ustedes, ¿cuando fue que sacaron aquellas conclusiones?- pregunte mirando la hora en mi celular, todavía faltaban 3 minutos para que se acabara el tiempo señalado por Kiba.

-Entonces no sales con ninguno- Afirmo Tenten, por lo que yo asentí- uf… de la salvada que se dieron esos dos, Neji ya los tenía en la mira.

-jajaja, no conocía esa parte tan sobre protectora de mi primo.

-estábamos casi totalmente seguras de que salías con uno de ellos, Kiba siempre te mira con ojos de borrego a medio morir, y Shino siempre está al pendiente de ti.

-Están equivocadas, ellos y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos. Compartimos gustos y peleamos por otros, generalmente con Kiba.-conteste mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas- por cierto, ya me tengo que ir, me quede de ver con ellos y me empiezo a atrasar. Bye bye, las veo mañana en el entrenamiento.

Salí antes de que volvieran a hablar, y a mis espaldas escuche las voces burlonas de mis demás compañeras.

-"¿Qué les pasa?"

-Hinata llegas tarde-fue lo 1ro que escuche al llegar con Kiba y Shino.

-Lo siento, me quede hablando con las demás chicas del equipo, ¿A donde vamos a ir?

- A jugar ¡Ven!

* * *

-¡Kiba que te van a mataaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhr!, ¡idiota!- grite cuando Kiba volvió a chocar por 10ma vez en el juego

-ahhhhh Hinata no grites- salió del simulador- por que te emocionas tanto.

-no molestes, tú y Shino me han traído, por cierto, ya veo por que no te prestan el carro jajajajajaja- volví a reír burlonamente.

-ahhhhhhiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhhh hhh. Bueno, ya, ¿En donde dejamos a Shino?

-En las maquinas de pistolas, vamos por el.-le dije a Kiba mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia otro juego, esta vez uno en el cual debías usar unos lentes de 3ra dimensión en vez de entrar a un simulador, y en el que tenias que tomar unas pistolas en vez de un volante.

-¡Shino!- saludamos cuando llegamos, él solo asintió levemente aun sumergido en el juego demostrando escucharnos.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué crees?, Kiba choco como unas 10 veces jajaja- le dije burlonamente, él, por su parte puso una ligera sonrisa torcida que mostraba muy pocas veces, y me había enterado solo Kiba y yo habíamos visto, para después contestar.

-Es lógico, Kiba no puede hacer cálculos que le den a entender a qué velocidad debe llevar a una curva o cosas por el estilo- dijo sin apartar la vista en el juego.

-jajajaja,

-¡Hey!, estoy aquí he!- grito Kiba mientras cerraba los puños- además yo ya les dije que…

-Por cierto Shino- comente ignorando a Kiba a propósito- pareces un experto en este juego

-Lo soy, estuve a punto de ganar el campeonato mundial, pero hubo un problema, una equivocación y no pude.

- Ya veo…

-¡HINATA ESTOY...!- callo por un segundo y de un momento a otro tomo mi mano y me jalo al otro lado de la sala de juego, claro, no sin antes mover la pistola que utilizaba Shino

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS KIBA!- grito este, pues varios zombis lo atacaban.

Cuando llegamos al juego a donde Kiba me había jalado este de un salto brinco las bardas en las que te sostienes y se subió a la plataforma de PUMP IT

-Jejejejeje, en esto si soy experto- rio mientras insertaba una moneda dentro de la maquina-sube Hinata bailaras con migo.-dijo de la nada mientras me jalaba junto a él en la plataforma.

-que… ¿Qué?, pero Kiba yo tengo dos pies izquierdos- argumente para que él me dejara bajar

- no importa Hinata, comenzaremos con un nivel 4- con los pies selecciono una canción ya conocida, Ring ding dong dong.

La música comenzó y las flechas salían de la parte inferior de la pantalla subiendo por esta sobre él video hasta llegar a las flechas de colores que se encontraban en la parte superior y desaparecer. Kiba llevaba un ritmo más que tranquilo, era como si a un chico que estudia el posgrado de físico matemático le pusieran una multiplicación de 2x2, en cambio, por mi parte atinaba a una flecha y me saltaba otras 3, por lo que antes de que acabara la canción me salí y deje a Kiba bailando solo.

-jajajaja, Hinata ¿ No que muy buena y toda la cosa?- rio burlón mientras seleccionaba la otra canción- tú serás buena en os juegos de carreras, Shino en los de pistolas, pero yo soy el mejor en todos los de baile- selecciono una nueva canción, ahora con nivel 14 de dificultad.

-Te creo- dije recuperando el aliento-

-Ha, Hinata, puedes hacerme el favor de poner mis monedas encima de la maquina- pidió, y yo lo hice.

-Para qué es esto Kiba, ¿Te estorban?- El sonrió, comenzando a bailar.

-No, es para apartar la maquina.

El seguía bailando y yo no podía parar de mirarlo, de un momento a otro perdí el nivel en el cual se había quedado, y solo podía ver las flechas pasar a gran velocidad en la pantalla, mientras él se movía de un lado a otro sobre toda la plataforma, pues ahora bailaba por los dos jugadores, la playera se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor y llego al momento en que se la quito, causando un gran alboroto entre las muchas chicas que se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor, junto con algunos chicos sorprendidos por su baile.

-Hinata, cuídamela por un momento- me dedico una ligera sonrisa jadeando y volviendo a bailar,por mi parte solo pude sentir las muchas miradas de la mayoría de las chicas celosas por lo que Kiba acababa de hacer.

-Hinata- Shino apareció tras de mi con muchísimos papelitos en su mano

-¿Todo eso ganaste en ese juego?- le pregunte sorprendida, el encogió por un momento los hombros.

-Son todos los de la maquina, pero me faltan, Kiba sigue bailando-Afirmo con su voz seria mientras lo miraba en la plataforma.

-si, tiene unas posiciones muy bonitas a la hora de bailar, me pregunto por que será.

-Estudio Jazz- yo voltee a mirar a Shino- hace más de 3 años que lo dejo, pero gracias a estas maquinas no pierde la práctica, e incluso se volvió mucho mejor.- me explico

-Waaaau, es simplemente genial- Shino se dio media vuelta.

-Uhhh.-suspiro- ya se en que gastare estos tickets- fijo su mirada en donde intercambian los tickets por un regalo,- debe de estar muerto de sed, supongo que también tienes mucha sed, enseguida vuelvo-Shino se alejo mientras yo, con una sonrisa volvía a mirar a Kiba bailar, se veía realmente cansado.

Alguien me tomo del hombro y me saco de la pequeña multitud que se había hacho alrededor de Kiba, me taparon los ojos y sentí su frio aliento en mi nuca

-Lo sabía, que eras tú Hinata, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Me quede helada un momento, y recuerdos surcaron mi mente en menos de un segundo que a mí se me hicieron años, recupere la compostura y voltee seriamente, fingiendo decepción por a ver oído su voz, incluso enchueque un poco la boca.

-Ah, Sasuke- Dije con aburrimiento, esperando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi reacción segundos antes.

_LO SE, TARDE MUCHO MÁS DE LO ESPERADO, PERO NO ES MI CULPA (BUENO, DE HECHO UN POQUITO), LO QUE PASA ES QUE HACE COM SEMANAS QUE HABÍA ESCRITO EL CAPITULO, LO TERMINE EXACTAMENTE A LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA DE UN LUNES, PERO EXACTAMENTE CUNADO LE IBA A DAR EL CLIC PARA QUE SE GUARDARE, NO SE COMO LO HABRÉ HECHO, PERO CON EL PIE APAGUE EL CPU Y AL VOLVERLO A ENCENDER TODO EL CAPITULO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO, ME PUSE COMO LOCA Y COMENCÉ A GOLPEAR TODO LO QUE ME ENCONTRARA HASTA QUE ME LASTIME LOS NUDILLOS CON LA PARED Y PUES YA VEN, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ME PASO LO MISMO CON UN VÍDEO, PERO ESTE SI SE GUARDO; ENTONCES ESTUVE COMO UNA SEMANA DEPRIMIDA POR QUE NO RECORDABA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO Y, ¡POR FIN!, EL MARTES DE LA SEMANA PASADA RECORDÉ LAS 2 PRIMERAS HOJAS Y HOY LO ACABA, Y AUNQUE NO QUEDO EXACTAMENTE COMO HABÍA QUEDADO EL PASADO, PIENSO ESTUVO BIEN, POR FAVOR NO ME ABANDONEN POR ESTO Y SIGAN LEYENDO MI (S) FIC (S)._

**Nos leemos SheiAngZuya (n_n)7**

**y nuevamente ¡PERDON!**


	6. Por ahora

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

******Disclaimer. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mejor mangaka del mundo (para mi lo es) Rumiko Takahashi, lo único que si me pertenece es la historia jejejeje.

POR AHORA

Miraba a Kiba, quien ya había ponchado dos balones por pegarles tan fuerte y al parecer, si alguien no lo detenía ese iva a ser el destino del contenido de la balonera entera.

-¿Qué le pasa?, -pregunte cuando llegue al lado del profesor-, creí que no había venido a la escuela, pues no lo vi en todo el día.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, cuando llegue pasadas las 7 de la mañana él ya estaba aquí y apenas recibí un saludo cuando tomo la balonera y comenzó a jugar por si solo- me explicaba el profesor Kakashi- Pasadas 3 horas llego Shino y no se han separado, parece que se desquita de algo, ya me va a deber 3 balones con ese.

Shino, dentro de la cancha al lado contrario de Kiba me miro mientras recibía los remates de Kiba, quien al parecer todavía no se percataba de mi presencia.

-Shino se ve cansado- musite a lo bajo-

-Es el único que soporta el ritmo tan acelerado de Kiba, pero supongo que hasta para él ya debe de ser agotador seguir con eso.

-¡Uf!-suspire agotada- ya es hora de que alguien lo ponga en su lugar- dije mientras me adentraba a la cancha junto con Shino al momento de que Kiba volvía a rematar, Shino subió la bola y yo remate con todas mis fuerzas, al parecer Kiba no se había percatado de que era yo quien estaba al lado de Shino, pues al momento de saltar para el remate él me miro sorprendido y al quedarse estático el balón lo golpeo en la cara.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron las chicas

-SSSSssssssssshhhhhhhhh…- fue lo único que atinaron a decir el equipo de los chicos.

Kiba cayó de espaldas al suelo y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo mientras estiraba una pierna y flexionaba la otra, yo me dirigí hacia él mientras Shino iba por el balón que, al igual que los anteriores con los que jugaba Kiba, había acabado ponchado.

-Kiba- me arrodille a su lado, el no se movió ni un centímetro, pensé que lo había noqueado- Shino, llevémoslo a la enfermería – le dije a Shino quien tomo del brazo a Kiba y con mi ayuda lo levantamos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y le sangraba la nariz, su expresión no era la relajada de siempre, parecía algo enojado- Profesor creo que hoy no entrenare, cuidare a Kiba, también me robare un rato a Shino, mañana entrenare el doble no se preocupe- dije mientras nos alejábamos, por parte de Kakashi sensei solo escuche un "no se preocupen" y luego nos alejamos.

En la entrada de las canchas estaba Gaara, quien solo se limito a mirarnos cuando pasamos a su lado, en especial a mí, supongo que porque mi playera avía terminado embarrada de sangre, pues la cabeza de Kiba iba ladeada a mi lado y medio recargada en mi.

-No necesito ir a la enfermería- dijo Kiba cuando estábamos a unos metros de esta, Shino solo lo miro

-Pe…¿ pero qué crees eres indestructible?- lo regañe

- No te preocupes estoy bien- fingió una sonrisa mientras nos soltaba- solo necesito algo de agua

-¡Kiba!- le grite en forma de regaño el me miro de reojo y al verme ir hacia él se metió e los baños-¡aishhh!- me queje desde afuera, él se estaba lavando la cara cuando Shino entro, unos minutos después salieron, Kiba seguía sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, has estado raro Kiba, desde que fuimos a los videojuegos- le hable de frente, buscando su mirada, sin embargo no la encontré.

-Estas saliendo con Gaara-Afirmo, en lugar de preguntar, y por 1ra vez me miro unos segundos a los ojos, para después desviar la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

FLASHBACK…

-Lo sabía, que eras tú Hinata, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Me quede helada un momento, y recuerdos surcaron mi mente en menos de un segundo que a mí se me hicieron años, recupere la compostura y voltee seriamente, fingiendo decepción por a ver oído su voz, incluso enchueque un poco la boca.

-Ah, Sasuke- Dije con aburrimiento, esperando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi reacción segundos antes.

-Que, ¿No saludas a tus antiguos compañeros? – pregunto mientras señalaba a las 2 chicas que lo acompañaban

-No es necesario saludar, ¿o si?- pregunte de forma amenazadora mientras miraba a la pelirroja y peligrosa a su lado.

-Wau, ¡Si que cambiaste!, -dijo burlonamente mientras miraba a Sakura- tal y como dijo Sakura, te has vuelto el tipo de chica por el que los chicos pelean jajajaja- se rio después de mirarme de los pies a la cabeza, ese día llevaba una corta falda negra, con una playera del mismo color de espalda abierta y unas medias rotas- aunque, si que das miedo- dijo burlón.

-Ese es el chiste.- conteste con una gran sonrisa fingida- me gusta que la gente me tema- dije mientras ensanchaba mas mis labios y miraba a Sakura, que trataba de esconder su furia y, asi misma tras de Karin, de pronto Sasuke se puso cerio y me tomo de los brazos.

-Que te parece- dijo mientras me movia en contra de una maquina y me encerraba con sus brazos- si nos vamos de aquí y pasamos…- decía cerca de mi oído, yo me mostraba imperturbable- a un lugar más agradable

-Lo siento, pero vengo con alguien- dije mientras lo empujaba suavemente con mis manos y trataba de quitar una de las suyas para salir

-¡Que has…?- vi fuego en sus ojos al momento que una mano me tomaba del hombro y de un momento a otro un chico me había pasado un brazo alrededor de los hombros-¿Quién eres tu!- se quejo Sasuke al verme fuera de su agarre

-Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, ¿Te has metido en problemas?- escuche la vos sedosamente rasposa de Gaara, Sakura me miraba a muerte mientras mi corazón casi se paraba de tenerlo tan cerca.

-No, estoy bien, podemos irnos- voltee a mirarlo y le mostré una sonrisa agradecida de la cual los demás no se percataron.

-¡Te he preguntado quien eras!- dijo Sasuke furioso, Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

-Sakura ya te lo debería de haber dicho no, pero bueno- me cambio de lado, abrazo mi cintura y, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío dijo- Es mi NOVIA idiota, por si no te habías dado cuenta, asi que ya no la molesten o te meterás en problemas-Soltó las últimas 4 palabras con cierto odio impreso en su voz.

-¿Que!- Al ver la molestia en los ojos de Sasuke tome la mano de Gaara y lo jale a la salida

-Gracias- dije en voz baja cuando estábamos ya afuera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto seriamente mientras se recargaba en la pared cerca de mi

-Por fingir allá adentro

-Quien dijo que estaba fingiendo- de pronto su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y me beso mientras ahora era él quien me encarcelaba en sus brazos.

-¿Gaa…- No me dejo hablar, pues aprovecho el momento para adentrar su lengua en mi boca y jugar con la mía, de pronto escuche unos gritos.

-¡Te digo que no son nov.…¡-Sakura trataba de convencer a Sasuke cuando al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaban lo bastante cerca como para mirarnos.

-Era obvio que te cambiara por una chica como Hinata- se burlo Sasuke mientras se volvía adentro

-¡AHH!-grito con frustración Sakura mientras se iva, seguida por Karin

-¿Estas bien?- escuche a Gaara decirme al oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo

-hee… si, y.. yo.-el sonrió.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-No… no es… nece…- me beso nuevamente

-No fue pregunta,- sonrió,- no sabía que tartamudearas.- entrelazo sus dados con los míos y comenzamos a caminar al metro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

-De donde sacas semejante idea- pregunte

-Cuando nos mandaste el mensaje de que te habías acordado de algo importante y que por eso te fuiste era mentira- Dijo cerio- Te fuiste con Gaara , no lo niegues.-yo me sentí aprisionada por sus palabras que guardaban algo de rencor.

-Lo que ayas visto o escuchado no significa nada- le dije seria en mi defensa

-Te vi besándote con él afuera del local, ¿eso no significa nada?

-Por ahora no- Se escucho una 3ra voz, no era la de Shino.

-¿A ti quien te invito a la conversación?- Se quejo Kiba mirando amenazadoramente al recién llegado

-Yo estuve involucrado, y no voy a dejar que le grites a esta chica cuando yo solo la estaba ayudando- contesto Gaara mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros dejando ver ahora sus ojos verdes sin pupilentes.

-¡Claro que la ayudabas!- Gaara bufo y tomo a Kiba de un brazo metiéndolo al baño.

-Sabes no me quiero hacer de más enemigos por una chica.-

-Gaara, ¿Qué vas a…- Dije mientras los detenía en su trayecto

-Solo le explicare que fue lo que paso.- y ambos entraron al baño, dejándome con Shino.

-¿Tu no dirás nada?- susurre mirando a Shino quien no apartaba la vista de un punto imaginario.

-Siendo sincero, ese tipo no me cae bien, pero yo no soy impulsivo tal y como Kiba, asi que esperare hasta que me des una explicación, y si así lo quieres, no interpondré nada.- Shino hablaba sin dejar de mirar aquel punto imaginario, y yo comencé a relatarle lo sucedido, y de mis sentimientos hacia Gaara.

- No te fíes mucho de él por ahora- me dijo cuando termine mi relato.- no hace mucho que corto con la ex capitana, no quisiera que por vengarse de ella solo te utilice y vallas a sufrir nuevamente.

-Gracia Shino- lo abrace- tu si que me entiendes- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso hacemos los amigos ¿No?- me miro, al mismo tiempo en que ambos salían del baño, Kiba se encontraba más tranquilo.

-Hinata, yo lo s…

-¡Kiba!- el grito de Gaara lo interrumpió, pues mientras Kiba se acercaba a nosotros Gaara no se movía de su lugar.- Lo que dije al inicio, tenlo mucho en cuenta .- me miro y después de dedicarme una sonrisa chueca se alejo.

-¡Ese tipo!, de verdad que lo odio.- Kiba apretaba sus puños

-"¿Lo que dijo al inicio?"- me pregutaba mentalmente.- ¿se refiere a:

- Por ahora no- sus palabras llegaron nuevamente a mi mente y yo solo pude abrir mis ojos al máximo?

**Creo que me quedo más corto que los anteriores, pero depronto me bloque, sera por que... bueno ay veré, espero actualizar pronto**

**SaYoNaRa Ra RaI...**

**Nos leemos SheiAngZuya (n_n)**


	7. ¿Este es Gaara?

**GRACIAS A LA OSCURIDAD**

******Disclaimer. **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mejor mangaka del mundo (para mi lo es) Rumiko Takahashi, lo único que si me pertenece es la historia jejejeje.

¿ESTE ES GAARA?

Luego de aquel día, todo volvió a la normalidad, Kiba se encontraba más tranquilo con respecto a Gaara y, aunque Sakura había vuelto a los entrenamientos el profesor Kakashi no la dejo entrar al equipo puesto sus largas faltas, por lo que no me vi absolutamente nada frustrada en los mismos.

A Gaara, por su parte lo había encontrado mirándome ya varias veces, también lo veía en las gradas de las canchas a las horas que me tocaban entrenar y, cuando llegaba a cruzar su mirada con la mía, él solo sonreía de lado, mientras yo agachaba la vista o la desviaba; mientras tanto Sakura, al darse cuenta de las constantes "visitas" de Gaara a los entrenamientos se ponía cada vez más furiosa al encontrarlo mirándome atentamente.

Los días pasaron y el 1er juego llego, este se llevaría a cabo en la facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Konoha donde los estudiantes de nivel superior nos recibieron gustosos, esperando que les diéramos un buen juego, yo reí fascinada, esa escuela me encantaba, esperaba algún día poder llegar a ella.

Termino el 1er set del juego de los chicos, y el entrenador nos mando a nosotras a comenzar a calentar, pues nos tocaba jugar cuando ellos acabaran, tome de compañera a Ino, pues era de las que más fuerte pegaban, y mientras hacíamos defensa y ataque, en un rebote que dio el balón con mis brazos, esté fue directo a la cabeza de un chico de paliacate negro.

-¡Yo, lo siento mucho!,- grite mientras corría hacia él- No fue mi intención- Hice una pequeña reverencia al llegar, él chico por su parte tomo el balón y me lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema-Volteo, tenia pintura en el rostro color morada, líneas finas, parecían tatuajes, iva a tomar el balón cuando él lo volvió a alejar- Pero mira que en el Bachillerato hay chicas bonitas- Me miro sonriendo- ese balonazo si me dolió, así que… de recompensa dame un beso.-dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-¿¡Que!?- Abrí los ojos más que sorprendida, e iba a protestar, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-No molestes a las de mi escuela Kankuro- Escuche su voz, mientras lo veía voltearse en la silla, y al verme parecía asombrado, pero aun así sonrió de medio lado, iba a decir algo cuando.

-¡CAPITANA LA NECESITAN!- Se escucho el grito de una de las chicas del equipo, por lo que tome el balón y sin decir nada me dirigí nuevamente a la cancha.

COMENZO EL JUEGO, teníamos saque, y al ser Tenten la mejor en ello, obtuvimos 5 puntos sin ningún problema, sin embargo, las jugadoras del otro equipo se comenzaron a fijar de algunos errores y los aprovecharon, subiendo el escore uno a uno a favor y en contra de nuestro equipo, hasta que por fin me fastidie de lo fastidiosas que eran las del equipo contrario, gritando a cada rato, y con solo remates y saques hicimos punto tras punto, hasta acabar ganando ambos sets sin ningún problema.

Como siempre, acabamos agotadas y, aun con el corazón en la boca nos dirigimos a los vestidores, sin embargo _alguien_ me detuvo exactamente en la entrada.

-¿Me sigues?-Fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me miro con esa sonrisa ladina que me encantaba.

-¿Quieres que te siga?

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras me secaba un poco de sudor con una toallita, en parte por el cansancio del juego, en parte porque él era muy extraño y me moría de nervios por dentro, a tal grado de pensar que de un momento a otro me pondría tan roja como un tomate.

-Vine a visitar a mis hermanos- contesto como si nada.

-¿Quieres que te crea?- Sonreí divertida- mejor déjame cambiarme, y luego hablamos, ¿No?

-A claro- Me miro de pies a cabeza, yo voltee a otro lado, pues estar con una mini licra y una playera que se pega cada vez más a mi cuerpo por el sudor frente al chico que me gusta no era muy agradable, bueno, no para mí, menos sabiendo que el sonrojo ya estaba a flor de piel.-Aun que si te quedas así por mí no hay problema.

-No- Me adentre a los vestidores y, sin voltear aun, desde la entrada dije- si… si te que… quedas así, pu… puedes enfermar.- y entre sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Tar… Tar "¡Ya deja de tartamudear Hinata!"- Me regañe mental mente, solo esperaba que el no se hubiera dado cuenta, volví a enrojecer mientras me metía a la ducha.

Salí de los vestidores sin ver rastro de él, lo que me tranquilizo, hasta que sentí una mano en mi espalda.

-¿Quién soy?-Me pregunto un chico mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-Uf- Suspire relajada- Kiba- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hey Hinata, estuvieron ¡geniales!

-Gracias Kiba, ustedes también, jugaron muy bien hoy – lo felicite sonriendo.

-Muy bien, eso amerita ¡Una celebración!,-Dijo sonriendo- vamos, Shino nos espera- Yo apenas dí un paso cuando otra mano tomo la mía, sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo cuando sentí los anillos y me percate quien era el portador.

-Lo siento, pero Hinata ya había quedado con migo- Sonrió y me jalo, ahora tomándome de los hombros-

-¿Qué?- se quejo Kiba, pero sin poder hacer nada, puesto que Gaara ya me llevaba con él- ¡Hey tú, deja a Hinata!

-Kiba, nos vemos en la escuela, no te preocupes, ya había quedado con él, regresa con cuidado.- Me detuve un momento para gritarle todo aquello, y después seguí el camino junto con Gaara.

Llegamos a una jardinera, y nos sentamos en el pasto para, según Gaara, esperar a sus hermanos, pero al momento en que yo me senté el recostó su cabeza en mis piernas, ocasionando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro, al él percibirlo, sonrió.

-Con que la fabulosa capitana Hinata también se sonroja ¿he?- Comento como si del clima se tratara, yo en cambio voltee mi cabeza para intentar que el no me viese.-Aunque, después de oírla tartamudear supongo que después de todo es una chica normal- amplio más aun su sonrisa.

-¿Me… me… me vis… te?- Volví a tartamudear, por lo que me tape el rostro con ambas manos, a lo que el rio un momento.

-Más bien oí, aunque si, te vi sonrojarte como tomate antes de entrar a los vestidores.

-¡He!- Volví a taparme el rostro pero ahora más fuerte- Esto no puede estar pasando-Dije casi en un susurro para mí misma, pero Gaara lo escucho.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto con seriedad, pero con expresión serena y feliz en el rostro.

-Por que…

-Si te vez linda cuando pasa- Abrí los ojos a más no poder, de repente su nariz se tocaba con la mía, y yo empezaba a cerrar los ojos al igual que él…, cuando escuchamos unos gritos que llamaban su nombre.

-¡GAARA!-Grito una rubia voluminosa al momento en que llegaba y lo quitaba de un gran abrazo de mis piernas- Hasta que te veo Tonto.

-¡AHHH. Temari, no lo ahorques!- Llego jadeando el chico de antes y después de mirarme un instante esta fue su reacción-¡HAAA, eres la chica de ese rato!- Grito mientras me señalaba.

-Etto…- Me quede sin habla

-Suéltame Temari…- me volteo a ver- Por cierto, ella es Hinata, mi…

-¡Hinata-chan!- Me abrazo efusivamente la chica rubia- te recuerdo, ¿Eres la capitana del juego de ese rato no?, eras la mejor, créeme. Cierto, jijiji, olvide presentarme, yo soy Temari, Hermana de Gaara- dijo mientras se sentaba, y me presento al otro chico- y él, - señalo al chico de paliacate negro- ese es nuestro hermano Kankuro.

-Mucho gusto, -hice una reverencia, sentada como estaba.- Yo soy Hiuga Hinata, Amiga de Gaara- me presente

-¿Amiga?-Volteo Gaara a verme con una ceja arriba, yo tuve que morderme la lengua.

-Mhhh- Temari sonreía – Y muy bien, ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto mirando a sus hermanos de uno a otro.

….

Fuimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante que había en una plaza, luego al cine y después a las maquinas, sin embargo, en todo él día no pude dejar de ver a Gaara junto a sus hermanos y, aunque en verdad me divertí, no podía evitar el preguntarme "¿Es este Gaara?", pues se le veía muy distinto a la escuela, en la cual se comportaba frío y distante, en ocasiones, y solo lo veía sonreír de vez en cuando, y solo para mí, en cambio, en esos lugares, junto a sus hermanos se le veía feliz, se divertía, sonreía mucho, aunque solo fueran sonrisas de lado, parecía pasársela muy bien al lado de ellos, y eso, de alguna forma me hacía sentir muy bien, pues nunca había tenido una relación así con Hanabi o Neji, ni siquiera con Papá, de hecho, la persona con quien más hablaba era con Neji, sin embargo la relación, aun era extraña entre nosotros; y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la puerta de mi casa, Gaara recargado contra la pared de al lado de la puerta, solo él y yo en medio de la lámpara que alumbraba la entrada.

-Lo siento si te arruine el día- Volvía a su expresión seria de siempre

-No te preocupes, me la pase muy bien, tus hermanos son muy divertidos – Sonreí- debe de ser una suerte vivir con ellos- Dije tratando de esconder mi melancolía-

-No vivo con ellos-

-¿He?, pero yo creí…- dije jugando con mis manos nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, aunque mi papa me "desterró", por decirlo de alguna forma, y de vivir solo ellos procuran siempre ir a verme o, como hoy, yo los voy a visitar a su escuela.

-Lo siento…

- No te preocupes he dicho, creo que es mejor que ya entres, no deberías llegar tan tarde no ¿crees?.-yo sonreí

-Claro, ahora mismo, adiós Gaara- antes de entrar él me tomo la mano y pude volver a ver su sonrisa ladeada

-Por cierto…, ¿Qué es eso de solo amigos que dijiste hace rato? – me quede helada, ¿Cómo contestar aquello?.

-Yo… es s…solo que…"¡Volviste a tartamudear tonta!"-nuevamente me regañe mentalmente.

-Yo les iba a decir que eras mi novia,- me jalo para quedar entre él y la puerta, la cual todavía estaba abierta.

-¿No… Novios?-Apenas pude pronunciar.

-Si, mi novia Hinata- susurro en mi oído, lo cual me hizo estremecer- o ¿Acaso no quieres serlo?

-S… si, yo "¿Que haces Hinata?, le digo que si al chico que me gusta, y ¿Si llegara a pasar lo que con Sasuke?, no, algo en sus ojos me dice que no pasara eso, además… -mi yo interno sonrió- la adolescencia es para probar de todo ¿no?, además ya no soy tan ingenua como antes, y si me llego a dar cuenta de que él intenta lastimarme me las pagara"-Mientras tanto, en mi cabeza, mis 2 yos se debatían en si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos.

-Ga…Gaara.- Dije entre el beso

-Mm.- fue la respuesta por parte de él que me seguía besando- ¿Q…qué ha…ha…haces?- Sentí como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa.

-Terminando lo que empezamos en la facultad-al momento se me vino la imagen de él sobre mis piernas y yo apunto de besarnos.- ¿O tu que crees?-Pregunto ya separándose de mis labios, a lo que yo solo agache la cabeza- muy bien chica tímida, ve a casa, ya llevamos mas de media hora aquí-

-Si.-Di la vuelta y, antes de poder tocar la puerta me abrazo por la espalda y con una de sus manos ladeo mi rostro hacia el suyo, dándome un ligero beso, apenas un toque.

-Ese, fue mi beso de despedida- me beso la frente y se fue caminando moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, yo cerré la puerta y entre a casa, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sintiéndome aun mejor que cuando ganábamos un juego difícil.

-¡Hinata!- La voz gruesa me saco de mi ensoñación, en el momento en el que entre a casa.

-¿Ahe?- Mire a todos lados buscando al dueño de ella, cuando frente a la computadora encontré a mi padre- Pa… dre- hice esfuerzo para no tartamudear- ¿Pasa algo?,-pregunte como si nada, cuando vi a Neji dirigir disimuladamente su vista a la computadora.

-¿¡Porqué estabas besando a ese tipo Y quién DIABLOS es…!?- Entonces caí de mi nube por completo, "¿Pero cómo?, me fije que no hubiese nadie en el patio" me reclamaba en la cabeza, cuando de pronto caí en cuenta y voltee hacia la computadora, donde se encontraba la imagen de la cámara de seguridad de la entrada.-¡Hinata!-Mi padre volvió a gritar mi nombre, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado gritando todo tipo de cosas sobre Gaara y otras cosas, cuando me arte y…

_**Y... Bueno aqui quedamos jijijijijiji, quédense picadas jejejejeje.**_

_**Lo siento de verdad, no había podido escribir sino mas que un cachito chiquitito de menos de una hoja y de eso ya hace...**_

_**Realmente lo siento mucho, la escuela y (más que la escuela), un concurso de la muerte a la que metí un poema en forma de podcast que escribí y uno en historieta me tenían realmente atareada, jijijiji, lo siento de verdad, no me juzguen mal, además pase por una etapa de bloqueo mental y fue así como que NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, pero hoy ME PASO ALGO MUY BUENO y cuando llegue a (casa después de revisar face, claro esta), me dio inspiración para escribir, espero que no aya quedado tan mál, y MUCHOS REVIEWS!, me encanta leer lo que piensan sobre mi história y sus personajes, así que plis REVIEWS REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Y BUENO NOS LEEMOS 

sAYONARA RA RAI


	8. Novios

Es obvio que los personajes de Naruto/Shippuden no me pertenecen por que si lo hicieran uuuuffff... lo que aria con Hinata XD, bueno a leer y al final mis mil disculpas X´D NOVIOS

De verdad, no entendía como había salido viva de casa aquella noche, "ufhhhh…." Ahora no sabía que pasaría con el ataque de mi padre jajajajajajaja.

FLASH BACK

…-Mi padre volvió a gritar mi nombre, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado gritando todo tipo de cosas sobre Gaara y otras cosas, cuando me arte y…

-¡ES MI NOVIO!- grite ya harta dejando a mi papa con la boca abierta y, de pronto su expresión se fue endureciendo lentamente.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- mi padre cerro los puños y de pronto golpeo el escritorio.

-"¡Mierda! Hinata ¿En qué te metiste?"- me regañaba mentalmente-Ese de la entrada- dije ahora más calmada- es mi novio papá, se llama Ga…

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Grito interrumpiendo mi padre- ¡¿A ese tipo con facha de Vago, que demo…?!

-Se llama Gaara- ahora interrumpí yo- y no es un vago papá así como ves que viste es Metalero y…-

-Metalero, ¡Si claro!, siquiera estaba mejor ese chico de la secundaria. ¿Cómo era?, Sasuke- en ese momento tire mi mochila al suelo con fuerza- ¿Pero qué?

-Siiii claro, ¿Sabes que papá, sabes por qué cambie tan drásticamente repentinamente?, ¡No sabes lo que ese estúpido me hizo!, Y aun así ¿crees que es mejor que Gaara?, estas tan equivocado-Respire hondo- Pero sabes papá agradezco a ello, porque aunque la primera noche sufrí, gracias a este cambio que tuve pude conocer a mis amigos, los mejores que he tenido, lo conocí a él-Dije señalando la computadora, donde seguía la imagen grabada de ambos- y pude volver a hacer lo que me gusta… si quieres puedes juzgar a Gaara por su forma de vestir y ser, puedes juzgar a mis amigos y puedes juzgarme, pero ya no me interesa lo que pienses de mi vida, yo soy yo es MI VIDA y yo elijo como quiero vivirla… - Termine de decir para subir a grandes zancadas a mi cuarto y encerrarme.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ahhhhhhh….- Suspire recargándome en mi banca mientras bajaba mi cabeza en medio de mis brazos.

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiinata!-Escuche el grito de Kiba mientras llegaba y me pasaba el brazo por la espalda- ahora que te pasa que estas así, ¿Acaso ese tipo te hizo daño?-Dijo en referencia a Gaara.

-Jeee Gaara no me dañaría, lo se.

-¿Entonces?-

-Pelee con mi padre y ahora no se que diablos voy a hacer jijijiji- Dije mientras lo miraba y reía.

-Ahhh… ya, - fue lo único que dijo- Bueno, cambiando de tema, vámonos a entrenar, seguro y te sentirás mejor Hinata-Kiba me paro y ambos salimos riendo hacia a las canchas, cuando en la entrada me pare de golpe.- ¿Pasa algo?.

-No, solo es que- dije mordiéndome el labio- no traigo nada para entrenar-

-¿Cómo es eso Hina-chan?, si tu siempre traes tus cosas en orden.-Kiba me miro

-Lo siento es solo que, bueno, ayer…, me voy a ver si no hay algo en los vestidores,- dije y al darme la vuelta me tope frente a frente con mi primo Neji, quien me miraba seriamente.- Kiaaa, di un pequeño grito- Neji-nissan, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ven conmigo un momento- Se dio la vuelta y yo lo seguí; mientras iba tras de él con señas le dije a Kiba que se adelantara, pronto Neji paro.

-Creo que te olvidaste de esto- Se volteo hacia mi y me entrego la bolsa que había tirado la noche anterior.

-Eh, la recogiste-

-Su padre lo hizo Hinata-

-¿Qué, mi padre?, creí que estaría realmente enojado con migo- dije mientras tomaba la mochila, sintiéndola más ligera.

-Esta… desconcertado- dijo Neji dubitativo- le costó mucho el hacerse la idea de ti a como eras en secundaria, por ello siempre me tenias tras de ti, su padre se preocupaba de lo inocente que llegabas a ser y que se aprovecharan de ello, el cambio tan drástico que diste el fin de secundaria lo atormento, pensó que había perdido a la Hinata sensible y lo peor es que no sabía que te había cambiado, Hiashi-sama se pregunto el porqué de aquel cambio tan repentino que tuvo al salir de la secundaria yo solo dije lo que pensaba de ello-  
- Y que piensas sobre ello Neji-Nissan ?-mi primo se quedo por unos momentos callado meditando sus palabras y luego, mirándome respondió  
- siendo honesto Hinata- no puso sufijo alguno en el nombre- me preocupe por usted, siempre era tan sonriente y llena de felicidad que cuando, al día siguiente de la salida de la secundaria la vi, fue un gran impacto el observarla oscurecida, triste, como si algo en usted hubiera muerto durante la noche; cuando entro nuevamente a la escuela temía, al igual que su padre que malas amistades se hicieran de usted y pudieran mal influenciarla llevándola por caminos de los cuales es difícil salir, en cambio observe como se hizo de buenos amigos, que aún con esa forma de verse tan agresiva, saben cómo cuidarte Hinata, lo cual me quita un gran peso de los hombros al saberla protegida de cualquier riesgo fuera de mi alcance.-  
Me quede callada, mirando a mi primo, siempre creí que el cuidarme lo hacía por órdenes de mi padre, pero ahora me estaba demostrando que no era solo por eso, EL se preocupaba por mí, Neji Hiuga, a quien yo creía un ser sin corazón se preocupaba por su pequeña prima menor.  
-Neji-Nissan, si puedo preguntar, desde cuándo es que me cuidas de esa forma, es decir, yo siempre creí que me veías como un estorbo de niña llorona- el río , era una de esas sonrisas que no le veía desde que su padre murió cuando tenía 8 años.-  
-Hinata-itokochan- Dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en mi cabeza- nunca he cambiado, siempre te he seguido viendo como mi pequeña prima, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el cual no quería estar con absolutamente nadie, pero tú fuiste quien me saco de aquella depresión en la cual había caído, siempre te mantuviste a mi lado; la forma de dirigirme hacia ti, por petición de su padre la cambie cuando entraste a la secundaria eso es todo- la verdad yo no cabía de felicidad, hasta que recordé , a Gaara.-  
- Entonces Neji-Nissan, dijiste que te agradaban mis amigos verdad?- el solo asintió- entonces... Gaara, el...- no complete la frase al ver como Neji hacia una pequeña mueca, a lo que me mordí los labios.-  
- Solo espero, por su propio bien, que no se atreva a jugar con usted Hinata- san, porque si se le ocurre algo así bueno, me lo pida o no su padre me encargare personalmente del intruso.  
-otra vez el san- musite a lo bajó- entonces básicamente dices que puedo salir con él, no es cierto?- Neji asintió una vez más- y mi padre...-  
- El está aún contemplando las posibilidades de alejarlo, pero esta de acuerdo, por lo que dije de sus amigos, en darle una oportunidad a ese tipo.  
-SI!- grite alzando los brazos al escuchar tan buenas noticias  
-Ok, entonces Hinata, no ibas a ir a entrenar?-pregunto Neji al recargársela en la barda.  
- Es cierto! - recogí rápidamente la mochila con mis cosas del suelo y, despidiéndome de un beso en la mejilla de mi primo salí corriendo a los vestidores.- gracias! , te veo al rato en la casa Neji-Nissan !-  
Llegue corriendo a los vestidores, y después de cambiarme salí a los entrenamientos, donde Kiba y Shino me esperaban; jugamos un buen rato con los equipos combinados, y al terminar el entrenamiento, en las gradas lo vi acostado, dirigiendo su verde mirada hacia mi, yo sonreí y el hizo lo propio levantándose a quedar sentado, mientras yo con señas le indicaba que me iría a cambiar.  
Salí de los vestidores con el cabello húmedo y mientras miraba la hora en mi celular sentí como unas manos me abrazaban por la espalda, y yo sonreí.  
- Y que le pegas al tipo de los tatuajes en las mejillas- dijo burlón.-  
- No le pegue!,- dije haciendo un mohín- el que se meten en la trayectoria del balón- conteste- y el "tipo " se llama Kiba, Gaara tonto.-  
- Ok, Kiba y el otro de los anteojos es... Shino no?  
- Exacto! - dije sonriendo mientras llegábamos a la puerta de la escuela.  
- Vamos al parque de diversiones-  
-Cuando?, ahorita no ya es tarde Gaara.  
-Claro que no tonta, llevaríamos poco tiempo y no podríamos subir a todos los juegas Hinata... Iremos otro día, que te parece el fin, sería lo mejor no?.-Gaara sonrió para mí y yo le devolví la sonrisa tan sincera que me había dado...

Gaara me llevo a casa y al llegar mire disimuladamente la cámara en la puerta, mordiéndome los labios.

-Pasa algo?- me pregunto mientras dirigía su vista al lugar en el que yo la tenia.

-No, nada- Sonreí, mirándolo.

-Entonces quedamos para el sabado?- pregunto mientras me daba mi mochila.

- Claro, te veo en…- interrumpió mi hablar con un beso.

- Paso por ti, a las 12. Duerme bien Hina…-chan.

-Eh.. ehh… claa.. clar… ro.- tartamudee y me mordí los labios, cuando me di cuenta de cómo me había llamado.- Espera, por que me dijiste asi?- el sonrio.

-Kiba y Shino pueden llamarte asi, yo también no?, además, te queda perfeto Hina-chan, tan tierno como tu.- Yo me sonroje y abrí la puerta a mis espaldas,- me… mejor, ya entro.

-Bye

-Bye- respondi y me adentre en su totalidad a la casa, recargándome en la puerta a esperar que el sonrojo desapareciera.

NOTA: Se que faltan signos de interrogacion y algunos acentos, pero la razón es que lo he subido desde mi IPod y su teclado es diferente.

_**Perdón! Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón! y mil millones de billones de veces más PERDÓN!, enserio tarde muuuuchiisimo en actualizar, más de /2 año, desde noviembre! bueno, al menos esa fue la fecha en la que subi el capitulo 7 a faceboock aun asi; yo mejor que nadie sabe, lo que tarde en actualizar pero es que bueno, no estaba en mis planes.**_

_**Él ultimo capitulo que habia escrito lo hice por que algo realmente bueno me habia pasado y tenia MUUUUUUUUUUUCHA, pero muuuucha inspiracion gracias a ello, bueno a él, pero por eso de diciembre todo se me desmorono y un renovado bloqueo aparecio en mi cabeza, y lo unico que podia escribir eran poemas, luego en Febrero hubo una pelea muy grande entre unos de mis amigos y todo mi mundo se desmorono me sentia pesima y ya no tenia ganas de nada, pero aunque de un tiempo para acá (lo que va de Mayo), me he estado sintiendo algo extraña referente a 2 personitas, he podido volver a escribir gracias a una de ellas, que aparece constantemente en mis sueño, asi que, gracias a él, he podido desacerme de mi "Bloqueo mental" y he podido escribir esto...**_

_**Se que muchos de uds se habran ido y muchos otros ni leeran esto XD, pero sentia la necesidad de dar una explicacion por mi gran falta, acabo de salir de vacaciones asi que espero escribir más seguido, si no se me ocurren otras cosas por ahi XD...**_

_**En fin, a aquellas personitas que aun me siguen GRACIAS, verdaderamente MUCHAS GRACIAS, por esperarme tanto tiempo, y les pido disculpas nuevamente.**_

_**En fin a aquellas personitas que aun me siguen GRACIAS realmente muchiiiiiiiiisimas GRACIAS**_


End file.
